C'est une belle journée
by Moonfree
Summary: C’est une belle journée, une si belle journée qu’il a bien envie de la recommencer… ou peut être de se suicider …c’est a lui de voir …et a vous de lire pour le dire …Comment ça mon résumé veut rien dire? Xp


**Disclaimer ; **Leurs auteurs a failli me les céder mais … quand il a vu ce que j'en faisait il a renoncé disant qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux ne pas rester trop rester aux mains d'une personne comme moi … je me demande encore ce qu'il a voulu dire …XD

**Postulat/ Couple/ Genre.**

_Postulat ; _Défi lancé par Régénérating Fire lors d'un questionnaire qui pourtant n'avait rien a voir lol.  
_Couple ; _Nouveau et inédit chez moi … j'espère que ça ira quand même pour le style et pour vous  
_Genre ; _Alors là je dirais un petit bazar aussi connu sous le nom d'humour.

**Résumé ;  
**C'est une belle journée, une si belle journée qu'il a bien envie de la recommencer… ou peut être de se suicider …c'est a lui de voir …et a vous de lire pour le dire …Comment ça mon résumé veut rien dire? Xp

**Clefs de lecture ;  
**Aucune … pour une fois.

**Note de l'auteur ;  
**J'ai jamais pu résister a un défi…. Et j'ai jamais pu résisté a une Fire version Chat Potté …  
Tout est de sa faute…et même si cette idée a mis du temps a venir a cause de la grippe , je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime… XD

Bonne lecture a vous si vous vous risquez plus loin.

* * *

Au dehors, la ville faisait entendre son brouhaha quotidien. Les moteurs ronflant des véhicules occultaient presque les coups de klaxons répétés des chauffeurs impatient d'arriver a leur destination tandis que les discutions bruyantes des passants se mêlaient aux chants mélodieux mais hésitants de quelques oiseaux que la froideur de l'hiver n'avait pas encore réussi a faire partir vers des cieux plus cléments. 

Au-dedans, le calme d'une torpeur hivernale se trahissait par un silence quasi religieux. La quiétude de la maison n'avait d'égale que la chaleur qui y régnait et quiconque y serait entré n'aurait voulu en sortir si ce n'était de ce léger mais distinct ronflement provenant de l'étage qui ,a intervalles réguliers, venait troubler inconsciemment le cocon improbable qu'était ce lieu dans la ville.

Dans une chambre aux teintes bleues, lové sous une couette, un dormeur faisait un songe bienheureux qui avait amené, outre cette douce torpeur , un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui pourtant se crispa de plus en plus au fur et a mesure qu'un rayon de soleil indésiré et indésirable s'invitait de plus en plus dans sa chambre dans le but de jouer aux ombres chinoises sur son visage.

Tout d'abord bien décidé a ne pas se laisser faire l'endormi ferma les yeux un peu plus fort dans l'espoir de faire illusion. Avec un peu de chance le soleil se lasserait avant lui et le laisserait terminer sa nuitée.  
Tout cela bien entendu était sans compter sur le côté on ne peut plus joueur de l'astre solaire puisque non seulement le mince rayon de soleil enquiquineur ne partit point mais de plus, il se permit de continuer sa tâche d'ennuyeur professionnel en augmentant sa luminosité d'un seul coup tout en visant consciencieusement les deux prunelles encore closes du beau au bois dormant.

Ledit beau au bois dormant , agacé mais plus tout a fait endormi pour le coup, se tourna de l'autre côté du lit en maugréant des choses incompréhensibles mais sans doute fort peu flatteuse , espérant ainsi échapper au réveil matin qui d'habitude ne se montrait pas avant qu'il ne parvienne sur son lieu de travail quotidien. Pourquoi donc avait-il décidé de se montrer en avance alors que d'habitude seule la lune éclairait son chemin matinal?

Saisi d'un étrange et pesant sentiment de mal-être, l'endormi qui était maintenant totalement réveillé par ce questionnement hautement philosophique leva les yeux qu'il avait ouverts vers son radio réveil. Incrédule quand a ce qu'il avait sous ses prunelles, il referma précipitamment ces dernières avant de les rouvrir a nouveau puis de les refermer encore …avant de les écarquillées au maximum de leur possibilité et de s'entendre brailler ;

« Bordel de Punaise de Merdouille! »

Suite a cette déclaration des plus poétiques, l'ancien dormuer qui désormais était non seulement réveillé mais plus encore paniqué se hâta de sortir de son lit. Ce qui était sans compter sur son duvet qui avait pris un malin plaisir a s'entortiller autour de son corps a demi nu lors de sa nuit censée être reposante. Duvet qui présentement le fit choir de tout son long au pied de son lit au lieu de se tenir bien tranquille et d'obeir sagement a aux injonctions de son propriétaire qui gesticulait tel un asticot en lui demandant de le lâcher.

« Aoutch! Mais lâche moi donc saleté de duvet , c'est la nuit dont j'ai besoin de toi … pas … là …» Maugréa l'occupant de la pièce en se contorsionnant en tout sens avant de réussir a se débarrasser de la couette joueuse et un brin encombrante.

Toujours a terre, le jeune homme jaugea la situation d'un seul coup d'œil. Lui était étalé telle une carpette et le duvet était recroquevillé, entendez par là entortillé, non loin de lui. Bien pas de problème de ce côté-là, il avait donc entièrement le champ libre pour parvenir a la porte sans risquer de se retrouver a terre a nouveau. Se levant vaillamment , l'occupant de la chambre avança d'un pas rapide et assuré en direction de le porte de sortie…avant de lâcher un cri de douleur quand son petit orteil rencontra fortuitement mais pas de la plus douce des façons, le pied d'une chaise qui traînait juste a côté de la porte convoitée.

« Mais quel est l'andouille qui a mis cette foutue chaise a cet endroit précis …. Je vais le … » Commença le pas si bien réveillé que ça avant de se souvenir qu'il était seul responsable de la place de cette chaise qu'il avait été chercher la veille dans la chambre de Yugi.

Sautillant sur place en s'efforçant de garder son calme et surtout en essayant d'oublier sa douleur , le propriétaire de l'orteil bafoué et endolori prit une grande goulée d'air avant de regarder l'étendu des dégâts Première constatation, l'orteil n'était pas cassé puisqu'il était capable de gesticuler quand son esprit le lui demandait … par contre au vu de la rougeur qu'il arborait, il était certain qu'un beau tatouage violet aussi communément appelé hématome viendrait le magnifier le soir même.

Pestant contre l'utilité non vérifiée d'une chaise a cet endroit, le propriétaire de cette même chaise prit la direction de la salle de bain le plus vite qu'il le put en prenant bien garde toutefois a ne pas rencontrer de duvet indélicat ou de pied de chaise désirant faire la causette a l'un de ses autres orteils qui ne demandaient quand a eux, rien d'autre que de suivre le mouvement dicté par la volonté du pied auquel ils appartenaient.

Finalement, tout ce petit monde parvint sans grands encombres a la destination désirée a savoir la salle de bain. Dérapant et manquant se rétamer sur le carrelage glissant de la salle d'eau, le jeune hommes rattrapa in-extrémis au chambranle de la porte qui décida de contester un tel traitement en rabattant vivement sa porte sur le doigt de l'indélicat personnage ayant osé la prendre pour béquille.

Ledit indélicat hésita entre jeter un bon coup de pied dans la pauvre porte martyrisée et hurler sa douleur au monde entier mais finalement après une légère hésitation, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre mais préféra déloger son pouce encore prisonnier de l'encoignure de la porte. Cette chose faite, il osa alors laisser libre cours a sa douleur en maugréant a qui voulait bien l'entendre une litanie d'obscénités cavalières.

« Yugi … une salle de bain ça s'éponge quand on fout de la flotte partout … Y'a pas idée de tout laisser ainsi … Il a l'air fin maintenant le pharaon de l'ancienne Égypte… »

Une fois sa rage évacuée d'une façon telle que tout le voisinage avait pu l'entendre a des kilomètres alentours, le pauvre jeune homme martyrisé accéda enfin a sa douche. Parvenu a cette destination si chèrement désirée, il entreprit de se dévêtir totalement afin de se couler sous un jet d'eau chaude amplement mérité qu'il avait tout de même prit soin de faire couler un peu auparavant afin de profiter au maximum de sa bienfaisance.

Ainsi, le corps nu du jeune homme espérait il bénéficier en toute bonne foi d'un traitement thermal des plus agréables mais songeant qu'il était en retard et qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de l'être encore plus, le retardataire entreprit de savonner sa chevelure tri coloré en un temps records. Temps qui aurait pu être validé par n'importe quel jury si ladite chevelure avait pu être rincée correctement au lieu de se retrouver malgré elle sous un jet d'eau glacée tandis que son propriétaire se contorsionnait tant bien que mal pour échapper a ces glaces liquides.

A l'instant même ou l'eau était devenue gelée, l'esprit pharaonique qu'était Atem s'était justement souvenu,que aujourd'hui , et pas demain ou un n'importe quel autre jour ou il n'était pas en retard, a l'heure même ou il se trouvait sous cette douche, l'eau chaude devait être coupé par une équipe spécialisé dans le but de vérifier le système chauffant de la rue entière ou dieu savait quoi d'autre encore. Une note avait bien été mise dans la boite aux lettres quelques jours auparavant mais le jeune homme n'avait bien sur pas fait plus ample attention a cette information puisque normalement a cette heure-ci il aurait du se trouver dans un bureau chauffé devant une pile de dossier a classer.

Maintenant il regrettait bien ce manque d'attente mais il devait s'avouer également qu'a moins de vouloir sortir ainsi dans la rue et risquer de passer pour une pâle imitation d'une jeune actrice appelée Marie qui avait eu une péripétie capillaire du même genre dans un film qu'il avait vu la semaine dernière en compagnie de Joey, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer par la case rinçage a l'eau froide. Rinçage qui s'effectua le plus rapidement possible s'il en est accompagné bien entendu de couinement de dépit.

Une fois cela fait, notre baigneur ne craignant pas l'eau froide se dépêcha de s'habiller tout en essayant maladroitement de se sécher les cheveux grâce a un appareil oublié là par Anzu lorsque cette dernière était restée passer la nuit avec Yugi il y avait de cela quelques jours. Malheureusement pour lui, Atem en plus d'être en retard était un homme fort peu au courant des nouvelles technologies, qui plus est des technologies dites féminines et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour se coincer une mèche de cheveux dans la grille couvrant le moteur dudit sèche-cheveux et hurler a nouveau une douleur fort peu commune.

« La vache !!!! Ca tire !!!! Ouille, Aie ….Vade rétro aspirateur de cheveux venant de l'enfer … » couina l'esprit en trouvant finalement le bouton d'arrêt permettant de faire cesser son supplice et d'ainsi libérer la mèche prisonnière.

Un coup d'œil a son miroir lui fit voir l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'il venait de provoquer et attrapant un bonnet qui traînait par là , il s'en couvrit les oreilles avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle d'eau en direction du garage . Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner , même s'il ne lui avait fallu pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour se préparer, bien que pour sa part, il lui semblait être levé depuis des heures, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps avec ce genre de considération bassement inutiles a toutes formes de bénéfices comme aimait a les appeler son employeur. Et si d'habitude il prenait le bus ou marchait pour se rendre a son travail, aujourd'hui il irait certainement plus vite en voiture … si la voiture avait décidé de rester bien sagement a sa place au lieu d'aller vadrouiller il ne savait ou .

A cet instant, le jeune homme avait bien envie de maudire la terre entière. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué cette foutue bagnole pour qu'elle parte sans lui demander son avis, le jour ou justement , il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Conscient que la situation lui échappait et plus tout a fait sur du monde dans lequel il se trouvait, il vint a l'idée du malheureux qu'il était que peut être les voitures étaient comme les femmes et que sitôt votre dos tourné il se pouvait qu'elles vous laissent dans le plus beaux des merdiers.

Se secouant mentalement pour ne pas perdre le fil , qu'il ne tenait déjà pas tant que cela, des évènements, Atem prit sur lui de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche sous une pluie des plus diluviennes et des plus … mouillantes. Malheureusment pour lui, le bus qu'il comptait prendre passa juste sous son nez alors qu'il tournait le coin de la rue. Après un instant d'incrédulité quand a ce manque de chance totalement irréaliste , le roi des duellistes ascendant roi de la malchance, comprit qu'il lui faudrait faire a pied le reste du chemin le menant a la Kaiba Corporation ou il était employé.

Remerciant le ciel que son patron au caractère polaire soit a ce moment même aux Caraibes en voyages de noce avec la jeune Shizuka, ce fut d'un pas alerte mais néanmoins soulagé que le pharaon fit le chemin le menant a l'immeuble abritant les bureaux dans lesquels il travaillait. Pas qui se figea lorsqu'une voix glaciale se faisait entendre derrière lui ;

« Voyez-vous cela !! Il suffit que le chat parte pour que les souris dansent … »

Se retournant lentement, car après tout, au vu de la chance qu'il avait depuis ce matin, il était sûr que ce n'était pas un pingouin nommé Jack qui se trouvait derrière lui, Atem fit volte face a son patron, visiblement revenu en avance de son voyage. Et si pour certains, le soleil adoucissait les mœurs, pour Seto il était clair que cela ne suffisait pas a faire fondre la glace qui l'animait ….

« Puis-je savoir Oh Votre Noble Altesse … pourquoi vous n'êtes point a régner sur vos fidèles sujets que sont les dossiers que vous deviez me rendre a mon retour ? » Ironisa le plus jeune PDG que le Japon ait connu jusqu'à présent .

« Seto ! Ecoutes tu ne vas pas me croire mais ce matin, j'ai une poisse phénoménale et … »

« Et elle ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant si l'on prend en compte le fait que je te vire purement et simplement pour absentéisme injustifié! Que tu ne saches pas prendre un bus je le conçois encore mais étant standardiste, tu devrais savoir te servir d'un téléphone non ? » Coupa son patron sans plus ample ronds de jambes.

A cette annonce tout aussi incongrue que sérieuse, Atem ne put rien faire d'autre que d'ouvrir la bouche en regardant s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie son patron qui venait tout simplement de le mettre a la porte sans autre forme de procès Interloqué, non pas par la formule utilisé par Seto, mais plus par le fait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de téléphoner pour prévenir de son retard comme le stipulait son contrat, l'ancien standardiste n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de courir après son ancien patron pour plaider sa cause.

Ce fut donc un Atem dépité et complètement désorienté qui prit le chemin du café le plus proche dans l'espoir de prendre un petit déjeuner qu'il avait sauté en toute bonne foi . Après tout, vu comment la journée avait commencé, il était inutile de chercher a arranger les choses. A coup sûr il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses et peut être même empirer sa malchance chronique.

Poussant un soupir a fendre l'âme, le jeune homme poussa donc la porte du « Au petit Bonheur » et s'installa a une table dans un coin de la salle sans prêter attention a ce qui se passait autour de lui ni même jeter un seul petit coup d'œil a la décoration pourtant chaleureuse de la salle. S'étant laissé tomber sur la banquette rouge avec lassitude il ne releva la tête que lorsqu il entendit la voix de la serveuse l'interpeller impatiemment.

« Dites, vous comptez vous dépêchez de choisir ou vous préférer me planter tel un poireau qui n'a que cela a faire ? Hé ho, c'est a fou que je parle Monsieur l'Hérisson! » tempêtait la demoiselle visiblement peu patiente.

Interloqué par l'intonation de la voix et plus encore par la formule utilisé pour s'adresser aux client, Atem releva la tête et tomba aussitôt dans le regard améthyste empli de fureur d'une blonde volcanique qui tapotait du pied en laissant échapper des soupirs , signes de son mécontentement.

« Atem ! Alors là c'est le bouquet ! » Lâcha la jeune femme en détaillant le pharaon des pieds a la tête et en se pinçant les ailes du nez comme pour être sûre de ne pas rêver.

« Mai ? Mais … qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » Demanda , surpris, Atem.

« D'un point de vue salarial, je travaille ici , les duels c'est bien joli mais ça ne paye pas les factures et d'un point de vue technique j'attends désespérément que tu choisisses quelque chose a boire … » Répondit pince sans rire la demoiselle en secouant la tête de droite a gauche.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées … »

« Je vois ça ! Et dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais compris et laisser tranquille mais là je suis en service et ce n'est pas en regardant les mouches volées que je serais payée vois-tu? Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher de choisir, cela m'arrangerait drôlement »

« Oui bien sûr ! Est-ce que tu aurais un café au cyanure ? Juste histoire de me suicider en douceur… » Soupira le pharaon d'une voix basse qu'entendit quand même Mai.

« Mauvaise journée? » demanda la jeune femme, adoucie malgré elle par le ton qu'avait pris Atem.

« La pire de toute mon existence je crois… »

« Ancienne Egypte comprise? »

Le pharaon hocha la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement . Voyant la mine lasse qu'arborait son client, la jeune femme prit les choses en main et commanda a Atem de la laisser lui amener quelque chose qui allait le requinquer en moins de deux. Quelques minutes après, Mai était de retour a la table du pharaon portant sur son plateau , outre la commande d'une table voisine, une énorme tasse d'un liquide sombre et épais.

« Et voici un Chocolat a l'ancienne façon Irish Coffee ! En plus de te rechauffé un peu je pense que cela te fera oublier pour un temps tes tracas . » Claironna la demoiselle en posant la tasse devant le pharaon.

Mais a peine eut-elle posé la tasse, que le reste de son plateau échappa a son contrôle et glissa rapidement vers … le pantalon d'Atem qui les reçut de plein fouet sans avoir eu la moindre chance d'esquisser le drame. Alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour rassurer la jeune femme et lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave, une voix coléreuse et masculine retentit de derrière le bar .

« Kujaku ! Cette fois , c'est la bonne … je t'avais prévenue … tu peux rendre ton tablier … trois fois en une matinée, je pense que c'est suffisant …T'es pas là pour arroser les clients nom de nom! »

Jetant un coup d'œil a son patron et haussant les épaules de manière désinvolte, Mai se tourna alors vers Atem et lâcha d'une voix penaude ;

« J' lui avait pourtant dit que j'étais débutante et que j'aurais été mieux derrière le bar …Et toi ça va ? Pas trop de casse? »

« Non … ça a l'air d'aller … Si ça peut te rassurer j'étais déjà mouillé avant de recevoir ces sodas et si tu veux je peux aller parler a ton … » Commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu …

« Laisses … de toutes façons j'envisageais de chercher un autre job , le destin m'a juste forcé la main . Et toi alors qu'est-ce qui fait que ta journée a mal commencée? » Questionna Mai en prenant place a coté du pharaon

Perdu pour perdu et venant d'être renvoyée, la jeune femme avait décidé de s'asseoir près du jeune homme et de papoter un peu avec lui . Tant qu'a faire , de cette façon, elle ne se serait pas levée a l'aube pour rien et profiterait encore un peu de cet uniforme qui lui faisait des fesses d'enfer. Selon sa doctrine de vie, tout était bon a prendre en attendant que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne vous le reprenne. C'est donc en toute sérénité qu'elle écouta le pharaon déchu lui exposer comment la malchance semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui.

Attentive et calme, Mai laissait Atem déverser sa rancœur contre le sort et se contentait d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour lui montrer qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle comprenait tout a fait son point de vue jusqu'à ce qu'une araignée ne s'amuse a prendre son bras pour une autoroute vers le bonheur … A la vue de cette arachnide la jeune femme lâcha un cri glacé d'épouvante et se jeta dans un geste incontrôlé dans les bras d'Atem qui ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait.

Ce n'est que lorsque Mai lui eut expliqué qu'elle haissait les araignées et qu'il lui eut certifié que celle qui l'avait effrayé avait prit la poudre d'escampette que la jeune femme osa ouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait fermé inconsciemment. Toujours dans les bras de l'ancien pharaon, la duelliste blonde leva alors ses prunelles vers celles plus sombres de son sauveur malgré lui et s'apprêtait a s'excuser lorsqu'elle remarqua un fin sourire sur les lèvres du souverain.

« Hey bien, j'aurais au moins réussi a te faire sourire … c'est déjà ça … » S'amusa Mai en tentant de se défaire des bras du jeune homme

« Oui … Après tout peut être que ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise journée que cela » confirma Atem en retenant la jeune femme et en lui indiquant du regard quelque chose au plafond.

Levant la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait son compagnon de galère, l'ancienne serveuse aperçut alors, au dessus d'eux, se balançant nonchalamment , un bouquet de gui ornée d'un duo de belles boules rouges. Rougissant légèrement, son regard redescendit alors doucement vers celui semi sérieux et semi amusé du pharaon qui lui faisait face et cédant a l'impulsion du moment approcha se lèvres celle du jeune homme.

« Peut être bien qu'en fin de compte c'est une belle journée » Confirma la demoiselle avant de sceller ses lèvres a celles d'Atem dans un long et doux baiser.

* * *

_Alors là Moonfree je suis ébahie …  
(_regarde l'auteur d'un air dubitatif)  
_Mais toi pas apparemment …T'as pas l'air heureuse de cet Os …  
_A dire vrai, je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout tu veux dire …J'sais pas, y'a un truc qui cloche …  
_Le couple ?  
_Non , lui ça va , et puis je ne voyais que Mai en serveuse …  
_L'histoire alors ?  
_Peut être … l'idée n'est peut être pas faite pour aller a Atem tout compte fait …ou alors c'est parce que je ne suis pas arrivée a la rendre telle que je la voulais…  
_Façon le jour ou tu seras satisfaite toi …  
_Ouais … je suis une éternelle insatisfaite …surtout quand ça concerne ce que j'écris … va savoir pourquoi … 

J'espère quand même que cela t'ira ma belle flamme et que tu sauras me pardonner si cela n'est pas a la hauteur de tes espérances … Gomen

En attendant les reviews sont bienvenues si vous voulez me laisser votre avis et me dire si cela vous convient ou pas ….  
Et…. j'oubliais… Happy New Year a vous (j'ai un trou je sais pu comment on dit en français …--)

Moon (cours se cacher de honte)


End file.
